Adventure at the Mall
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: What place s will Emmett want to go to? What will happend. What will Alice buy this time? What destruction will Edward cause? Jasper? Rosalie? Even Carlisle and Esme? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Can we go to the mall?" Emmett asked

"Why?" Carlilse asked. Emmett hardly ever asked to go to the mall.

"Because its a surprise. Can we go. Pleassssssse. He put on a puppy do face that he knows Esme will give in to.

"Yes Emmett we can go."

"Yeah! But you have to promise me we all have to go in and do it."

"As long as I can go shopping after." Alice said

"Alice I could care less if you went shopping. You just have to do what I have planned first." Emmett siad.

"Yea ok."

Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward got into Rose's convertable and Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme got into Carlisle's mercades.

When they arrived at the mall they all piled out and walked in. They were following Emmett to were he wanted to go. The only one that knew besides Emmett was Alice.

Then they stopped outside of a store.

Build-a-Bear.

"Emmett you have to be kidding me." Edward complained.

"Nope" Then he walked in and everyone followed 


	2. Chapter 2

When they walked in there were little kids running around with their parents telling then to slow down. Then Emmett was joining them in the little charade. Esme and Carlisle went off on their own.

"Emmett do we really have to be here?" Alice asked.

"No. I just wanted to come. Go about your bussniess little pixie." Emmett laughted still running around.

Alice went off shopping and Jasper followed. And Edward went to the music store.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

I love build a bear workshop. I'm so glad to be here again. What should I get this time?  
Humm..

I walked up to a little girl. "What do you think I should get?"

"A...unicorn?"

"NO I already have that."

"Umm... a -"

"THATS A GREAT IDEA!" I yelled a little to loud because she started to run away screaming

mommy.

Anyway, I walked over to the the bin you pick an animal out of. I got what I wanted. I

went over to where you stuff it. Then I put a heart in it that said 'Your the Best'. I

then sewed it up. I went over to pick an outfit and couldn't decide.

I know the perfect outfit. I walked over to were they had detective clothing and picked out a hat. I looked at it . It was perfect.

I said out loud, "I'm going to name you...

**What will Emmett name it? And what is 'it'? Im really sorry its so short. So dont mad. Have a nice day. Read and reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to name you Perry. Perry the platypus." I said.

"Can I have it?" I turned around to see a with Blondie badly spiked hair. He kind of looked

like Mike Newton.

"Let me think about that... NO!" I yelled and he started to cry and run yelling 'mommy'.

I was just looking around when all of a sudden I felt something hit me in the back of the

head and I thought it was Rose.

"Rose ba-. Hey your not Rose." I said.

"No I'm not Rose. I'm this little boys mom and why did you make him cry?"

"He was trying to take my platypus." I'm such a genius. She turned to look at her son so I

thought it was a good time to leave.

I got out of the store and was walking past 'Victoire Secrets' when I saw Alice and Rose

in the store. I didn't see any Jasper so I looked to my other side and saw Jasper sitting

on a bench.

I walked over to him. "Hey Jasper having fun."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Oh ah. So much fun."

"Whats your problem?"

"You should see how much Alice and Rose bought." I looked at the bags on the floor.

1...2...3...5...8... I counted 15 which is good for both of them. Usually Alice alone

comes back with at least 30 or more.

"Jasper 15 bags are-"

He cut me off by laughing. "This is only one-tenth of it. They have to have over 100

bags. And I ain't lieing."

I started at him with wide eyed. 100 bags!? Wow. Carlisle is not going to be happy.

"Well I will leave you to your duties." I said getting up.

"Don't you want to help?" He asked pleading.

"You seem to be managing on your own."

Next I was passing the music store and couldn't believe what me eyes were seeing.

**If you don't like it please review. I might put this one on hold or just quit. Continue or not? Please review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter has quite a few bad words but this will be the only one with this many. Sorry. But I hope you still like it. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will update more often. I went away for the weekend. Friday morning to Monday night.**

It was Edward yelling at an employ and of course with my cool-ie-o vampire super hearing I

could hear what they were saying.

"Why the hell are you selling this piece of crap you call interments?" Edward yelled and

kick a drum that hit a wall a broke.

"What do you mean? They work perfectly fine." The employee said defensely. You could tell

he was scared.

"What do I mean? What do I mean!? It doesn't work perfectly fine. This piano is tuned

horribly!" He said and kicked the leg of a piano and it snapped in half with a crack. The

guy flinched at the sound.

This is so good. I should stop him but I want him to get in trouble. I wonder how much

damage he can cause. Carlisle is going to be so peeved. Good thing he cant hear thoughts

right now.

Think like a human. Think like a human. I got it. Yo momma is ....

"I had a professional tune that piano that you just broke. That right there is an

expensive piano. It cost-"

Edward cut him off. "I do not give a damn how much it costs. And that fucking PROFESSIONAL

you have obviously is very professional!"

"How would your parents feel about the cost your going to have to pay and the bad language

you are using to your elders?"

This was taking a bad turn. When it comes to money. Were probably the riches people alive.

No. Dead? No. Walking on the earth? Yeah! The riches people... vampires walking on the

earth. We do not want to about why and how we have all that money.

"I will probably get in trouble with the language but who in the hell said YOU were an

elder? I am so old I could be you gr-" I ran after him and put my hand over his mouth.

Wow that was close. Oh no.

"I could be your great fucking-grandfather!" Great. He got my hand off long enough to say

that. And damn Esme thought I had a mouth on ME. I have never seen Edward cruse this much

since I known him and known him for quite a while.

"And how do you get that?" The guy asked calmly.

That's not a good question to asked. You ask Edward a question when he is mad he

answers...honestly. While yelling.

"Because I'm damn. Ouch! God damn it Emmett. What the hell was that for?"

You were about to say what we are. I thought.

He calmed down then. "You better get a better PROFESSIONAL." Edward said and started

walking out of the exit but not before breaking a few thing on the way. And were talking

about Edwards wrath here so a few would be about twenty plus different interments that cost

about 4,000 dollars plus EACH. Carlisle is not going to be happy about this. Along with

the girls 100 bags from shopping.

"Are you serious! Did I really cause that much damage?" He asked backtracking to look in

the store window. "Carlisle and Esme are going to be so mad. What do I have to have such a

bad temper?"

"Yes they are going to very mad. And for the question of why you have a bad temper is very

easily answered. It is because you are single. You should get a girlfriend. Maybe you

would lose that temper of yours." I said. Wow I am such a genius. I came up with that all

on my own.

"Yeah you a genius Emmett. A REAL genius." Edward said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Was all he said. "Well I'm going to leave. I just run home. Maybe go hunting."

"Maybe you should go pay for the damage or apologize to the guy."

"When he gets a better professional then I will apoligize."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away to find Carlisle and Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

One my way to find Carlisle and Esme I spotted Jasper again. His head was in his hands. I

wonder what he is feeling right now? I shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hey Jasper. What's wrong."

"Nothing really. Alice bought a store for about one million dollars. That's it. How about

you?

My jaw fell. "What store?" I hope it's a store that I like. Like a sporting store or....

"Some dress retailer. I think it sells wedding stuff. Everything from dresses to

accessories."

"Ewww. Are you serious?" I couldn't have been a store that I like. Why would they even

want a wedding store?

"Yes I'm serious."

"Do you know how made Carlisle and Esme will be? Because of the stuff they bought and all

the stuff Edward broke."

His head shot up. "What do you mean 'the stuff he broke'?"

"Like I said. When I was done talking to you I went to go find Edward and I found him. In

the music store yelling at the employee."

"What was he yelling about?"

"The interments not being tuned properly. And I don't know if he blew the secret or not

but the guy didn't believe him so i think were fine. But anyway he was cursing a mother

load and the guy asked 'How would your parents feel about the cost your going to have to

pay and the bad language you are using to your elders?' And his response 'I could be your

great fuking-gandfather!'" I explained.

"He is so stupid. He needs a temper check. To bad I wasn't there.

"And why is that?" What's wrong with me?

"So I could have calmed him down."

"I don't think that would have worked. He was REALLY mad."

"Nice vocabulary words Em." Jasper said chuckling.

"Shut up. Do you want to escape the girls?"

"Yeah sure but lets hurry before Alice sees."

"OK lets go find Carlisle and Esme." I said getting up. Jasper got up and we started walking away to find them.

**Where are Carlisle and Esme? And what are they doing? Read and PLEASE review. If I don't get any reviews then I'm going to end this story of put it on hold until I get motivated. No review no motivation. No motivation no story.  
Sorry I being so rude but I don't know if I'm doing good on my story. So please just review. Constructive criticism is good.**


	7. Chapter 7

"OK lets go find Carlisle and Esme." I said getting up. Jasper got up and we started walking away to find them.

"So he really said that?"

"Would I lie to you Jazz?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes that would be so you to lie about something like that."

"Okay I would lie to you but I'm not lying about this."

"I'm feeling ya." Jasper said then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling ya." He said then started to laugh again.

I still didn't get it so I started to laugh for an unknown reason.

"You still have no idea why I'm laughing do you?" He asked and I shook my head 'no'. "Wow. You really are brainless."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Look there are Car- Oh my god." Jasper said pointing to Carlisle and Esme and then he said Oh-

"OMG!" I yelled. Then I started into a round of hysterics. Then Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were on the bed displays doing the dirty deed.

When we finally got a hold of are calmness we stood up and Jasper started to walk towards them. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To stop them from an ultimate make-out session in public." Jasper said laughing. It almost sound like he was saying he was going to stop me and Rose but unfortunately it wasn't. "Stop with the lustful emotions."

"Lets see how long it takes them to get 'that' far but we will stop them before they do." I said smiling. He thought about it for a while then agreed.

About 5 minutes later they were going all to far. Which is defiantly not me and Rose it takes about 5 SECONDS to go to far. So we started walking over and we both pretended to clear are throats. They both stopped.

"Do you think you could... I don't know...stop." I said tyring to hold back laughter.

Clearly embarrassed Carlisle said, "Sorry lets leave."

**What will happened when Carlisle and Esme find out about what Rose Alice and Edward do? Read and PLEASE review. If I don't get any reviews then I'm going to end this story of put it on hold until I get motivated. No review no motivation. No motivation no story.  
Sorry I being so rude but I don't know if I'm doing good on my story. So please just review. Constructive criticism is good.**


	8. authors note

**Im going to end this story because im just not feeling it. If you have any Ideas im might countinue it a little longer but Im just not into this story as much as the other. And I also have 3 other stories im working on right now.**


	9. another authors note very important

**Please give me ideas if you want me to countine because I have nothing. Im going to have a little vote. If you want me to countine then review and put something like yes I want you to keep going. You can give me an explanation as to why if you want to. If you dont like it then you can give something like no I dont think you should countine. Again you can give my an explanation. I want to have at least 10 votes ethire way, yes or no, and wichever has more votes wins. So please review.**


	10. On hold

**I only got one vote to continue and thats it. So Im sorry to say that I am putting this story on hold for a while or maybe even deleting it. Sorry again for the people that liked it.**

**I didn't get any suggestions, so I no clue what to put in the story. If I get some ideas about you the readers would like to see happn at home give me your ideas and MAYBE. Just MAYBE I will do another chapter. But until then no more of this story.**

**Please don't be disapontied in me just because I'm stopping this story.**

**Sorry once again**

**~Welovetwilight~**


	11. Im continuing

**I know it has only been like 2 hours since I posted that I was not continuing this story but I got a review by an anonymous reader known as GWENSTAFANI HANNAHMONTANAH telling me to continue. She also gave me a reason as to why. And I really appreciate that. I cant thank you enough for inspiration. And here's the note saying you didn't waste your time writing all that because you got me to write more. lol. Though it might still be a while until I update but I will defiantly keep going. So thanks again GWENSTAFANI HANNAHMONTANAH.**

**~Welovetwilight~**


	12. Chapter 8

**I haven't update story wise and I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything to write for this story. I hope you like what I write today but if you don't please review and say why but if you do like please just review and tell me that you like it. I get motivated if I get reviews. If I get quite a few reviews I'll try even harder to get better and longer chapter. I would also like suggestions about what you guys would like to hear in the story. Hope you like it.**

_About 5 minutes later they were going all to far. Which is defiantly not me and Rose it takes about 5 SECONDS to go to far. So we started walking over and we both pretended to clear are throats. They both stopped._

_"Do you think you could... I don't know...stop." I said tyring to hold back laughter._

_Clearly embarrassed Carlisle said, "Sorry lets leave."_

**Emmett's POV**

This is so funny. He embarrassed himself. And Esme. This is hilarious.

We were walking to the doors -a little to fast. More like a human run.- to leave and then I just remembered.

"Hey wait." Everyone stopped in their tracks. "What about the others?"

"Go find them." Carlisle said loudly but then quieter. "We will run home." Meaning him and Esme I'm guess. I swear if we could blush they would be tomato red.

"Yeah okay." I said.

Jasper and I walked away to find the others. I thought I would know where the girls were but I didn't see them in Victoria Secrets. So we kept going.

Then we saw them in a place I thought I would never see them. In the food court.

Rose was looking at Alice. She had her head in her hands. She looked upset. On the floor where another 25 bags. How many clothes do two girls need?

"Alice whats wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Oh Jazzy." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's so bad."

"What is it honey?"

"We can't fit all the shopping bags in the car. There's to many." She said dry sobbing.

I started laughing hysterically. Give me a break their bags.

"It's not funny, you ass." That shut me up. Alice never you bad words. It was actually funny but I dared not laugh. I fear my life to much.

"I agree with you Alice. I have to live with him." Rose said. I thought she loved me.

"We all do. But at least I'm not married to him." Alice said.

"Alice its okay. We'll figure something out." Jasper said trying to soothe her, and ignoring their little talk about me like I wasn't even here.

"I have an idea. How about you guys carry the bags home for us." Alice suggested.

Then before we could get one word in Alice said. "Thank you. We'll meet you at home." She pecked Jasper on the cheek and Rose did the same with me. Then they walked away.

"How did we get stuck doing this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because they are are wives and we must do as they say." Then he looked at me. "At least that's how I was raise. I could mistake and think you were raised by bears."

"Yeah with the way I look. I could be raised by bears." I said. I was like a bear and my favorite food is bear. Just thinking about it made my throat burn.

"That's not I was talking about but whatever." What did he mean about that. "Lets get back before we get into anymore trouble then we already are." Jasper said.

"What do you mean. 'Then we already are?'"

"You didn't feel the anger that was pouring off Carlisle."

"He looked embarsed to me."

"There was also a lot of embarrassment too. But more anger then anything." He said then walked away with half the bags.

Why would there be more anger. We didn't do anything. All I did was buy a platypus.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "Wheres my platypus?"

"Just forget it and lets go." Jasper said with out stopping or turning around. Someones grumpy.

We ran home trough the woods and got home in 10 minutes. I was afraid to go in the house to face Carlisles wrath.

**So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? I need suggestions if you have any. And thanks for waiting so long for me to get this up. Lets see if I can get 10 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 9

We were at the edge of the woods and already I could hear Carlisle yelling, "You distorted a music store!?" I'm guessing at Edward. And when Edward gets yelled at he yells right back, but not very nicely. I remember the time when he got in big trouble and he used every cause word in the world. Poor piano. Not that I care about it, but he does. Lets just say he never saw his 'baby' again. He bought a new one so I don't know why they even bothered destroying it. I guess I will never know.

"Yeah I distorted it!" Edward yelled back.

"Do you think we should what to go in?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know. We might get yelled at then for 'intruding' as Carlisle said before." Carlisle yelled at us for 'intruding' because we walked in the house when he was yelling at Rosalie for back talking teachers. Why does it matter? She will never listen. But he was upstairs and we were downstairs. We weren't intruding. We were going in the house that we live in.

Then we both answered the question at the same time, "Wait." Plus this is a good show, to bad we can see everything. We can only hear. And no popcorn. What kind of movie is this?

"Why the hell would you disroy it!?" Carlisle asked.

"They didn't have it toned good enough. You have to be deft not to notice that it was tuned horribly!"

"They are deft conpared to us!"

I took Edward a while to come up with something to say for that. Even when he did it was a bad...come back. "Then they need a freaking hearing aid."

"God dammit Edward! I'm taking you Volvo away and your piano!" Cool Carlisle cursed.

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at him, "Because Carlisle cursed."

"Not really, but ok. How do You think he'll feel about the girls and their little shopping spree?"

I actually forgot all about that. Not a good day and why even bother yelling at Alice, she'll just do it again. All well, at least it's not me. "I don't know but I don't think its a good idea to tell him. Hopefully Alice sees this and won't be to desperate to wear the clothes today. But knowing her and her..." I let that comment drift off because Jasper growled, knowing what I was going to say.

"You can't do that!" Edward roared.

"And why not?" Carlisle asked now calm because he knows he won.

"Because I bought them." He said defeated.

"Yeah,... but with MY money. So hand over your keys, and when you get to your room bring the piano to my study so I know you won't touch it."

"Can't I at least keep one?" He pleaded.

"Nope." He said. I started laughing.

"I would run if I were you, Emmett." Edward said in a deadly voice. I threw the bags in Jasper's hands and ran. I didn't know if he was following me so I didn't stop running. I decided that running to the Oregano border was far enough, because I would still need to run back. Not that I would get tired but...

I ran home and Alice and Rose were still not home, so I went to look at the clock and it was 7:00. It only took me 2 and a half hours to run there and back. And wheres Edward?

"Look up." Edward said and I did, but before I could move he pounced on me. We wrestled until Esme came in.

"That's enough! I have had enough of you Edward. Do you want me to make sure that you never see your car or piano and you wont be able to buy more?"

"No please Esme dont. Im sorry. I'll stop, but please not the panio and volvo. Please, please, please. He begged.

"Edward get up off the floor and act your age. Its a car and piano. Give me a break." Wow I have never seen Esme talk to Edward this way before. I always thought Edward was Esme's little baby. I laughed internally and Edward growled.

"Edward I said stop. One more time on I swear you will never have a piano again."

"Im sorry please dont." He begged again.

I cant believe him. Its a piano. I bet if he could cry he would. That would be funny though. I thought he would have growled but he didn't. To worried to lose you piano. I thought. He shot me a death glare.

Esme started again. "And Emmett stop engaging him. I could easily take you jeep."

Then I was the one begging. "No please no my jeep. Anything but my jeep."

"OK." She thought for a minute. "No Rose."

"Great." I agreed to quickly. That's not good. Maybe I should have thought about that before I agreed.

"Thats your punishment next time. Just for a heads up." She said walking away. Before I could say anything I heard a car coming up. Must be the girls.

**Sorry for not updating. I could because of are computer service. It wasn't working. How was that chapter? What will Alice and Rose do? What did they buy? Please review. **


	14. Chapter 10

I went to sit in the living room and flipped on some football. Alice and Rose would probably want me to carry in all their clothes but I don't want to. Plus I want to see them get in trouble and this time I wont be intruding because I'm already in the house. I heard the car door slam and Alice came storming in and she was glaring at me with Rose right behind.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. Then showed at the door way in a flash and her glare turned into a smile. Trying to fool him are ya?

"Yes Carlisle?" She asked sweetly.

"Where were you?" Oh. The question we have all been waiting for.

"Oh I was shopping." She said. What is she herself going to spill the beans? Or does she have something up her sleeve...?

"Really? What did you buy?" Why is he making small talk? Just get to the point.

"Just a little bit for everyone." She said and I didn't miss the emphasises on the word 'little'.

"Uha." He said heading for the garage.

"Carlisle where are you going?" Alice asked in panic almost.

"I was just going to go get something from the garage." I said not even stopping to turn around. He opened the door then I heard him gasp. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! What is all this!?" He yelled storming back into the house. I was already having a hard time containing my laughter.

"It wasn't only me!" She yelled back defending herself.

"AND Rosalie Lillian Hale! What is all that?" He asked pointing to the garage door.

"Clothes. What else." Rose said.

"Well no crap. Why did you buy all that? We don't need all those clothes."

"There not ALL for me." She said again trying to defed herself.

"I don't care if they arn't ALL for you. No one needs that many clothes. And please tell me you didn't buy anything else."

"Um... Okay. I didn't buy anything else." Oh my god. How did she NOT see this? Well I guess Carlisle didn't specifically know about all the clothes. And what else could she buy? The whole mall?

"ALICE!" Carlisle yelled.

"What!?" She yelled back but not quite as loud.

"What else did you buy?"

"Um.. nothing." She said wary. Even I could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

"Alice?" He said in a resonable tone.

"Okay. I didn't necessarily buy the WHOLE store but--"

She didn't finish her sentence because Carlisle cut her off. "You bought the whole store!?"

"No, no, no. I bought MOST of the clothes IN the store though."

"ALI-- You know what I'm not going to deal with this. You guys do it again anyways." He said walking out of the room. Well that stinks. No good argument. The only good one was Edwards and all I could do was listen.

"Yep." Alice agreed. "Wait what do you mean by 'You guys do it again anyways?'" Carlisle was already out of the room. So I answered.

"Didn't you see Edward destroying the music store?" She does see the future, right?

"No..." She said looking confused.

"You are a psychic, right....?" I joked but she didn't take it as one.

"Yes Emmett I am a psychic. I thought you were suppose to get my clothes so I didn't get in trouble." Wow what a subject change.

"Oh so what? I could get in troblue? Who Carlisle really believe I bought like a million bags of clothes form designer stores? Alice that is you not me. Defiantly not me." I said smirking. How stupid can she be. Seriously.

"It would of worked."

My mouth fell open. Okay maybe shes not stupid. I guess Carlisle is. "How would that have work?" I challenged.

"Because Carlisle wouldn't have check if you came home with them. So then all you had to do was sneak them by."

"Why didn't you see me not carrying them in?"

"Because I was already parked in the garage."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yeah Oh." She said rolling her eyes.

"So DID you see Edward...?" I let my sentence trail off. I was to lazy to finish it.

"Yes." That didn't make sense. Then why didn't she stop him, and let him destroy it? Though it was funny.

"Then why did-" She cut me off.

"Because I was in the middle of shopping. Duh!" That's pretty reasonable. Not!

"That doesnt make sence. Could you have had Rose tell some one?" Then I remembered. "She could have told Jasper. He was sitting in front of the store."

"Because I had the vision when I was in the dressing room and I still had a pile of clothes to try on."

"Whatever. Did you see him getting in trouble?" I asked smiling.

"Yes that was funny. Did you?"

I frowned. "No I didn't get to see. I could hear though. Does that count?"

She chuckled. "No you HAD to see his face. I was comical."

"Hum. You know how lucky you are?"

"For what?"

God shes dumb. "Not getting in trouble." I said each word slowly.

"Im not dumb, Emmett. Im anyones dumb its you."

I took a while for me to get that. "Hey!"

"Well its true, but don't worry we wont hold it against you."

"Um ok." What did she mean by 'hold it against you'? All I hold against me is Rose?

**OK I'm not very happy with this chapter, but what do YOU think? Please review. And I don't know what to write now. Should I end my story here? Please give me suggestions if you don't what me to end it here.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Im sorry if its messed up because where the qoutation marks were it saod So I dont lnow. I think I fixed them all. And alot of the words were together. I just hope its ok when posted if not someone please tell me so I can try to fix it better.**

**Emmett's POV**

I was still watching football, it was Washington vs. Arizona and the Seattle Seahawks were beating the Arizona Cardinals. Though I like football I was bored sitting here then I remembered that I left my platypus at the mall. I should go back and get a new one but I don't want to go by myself. I don't want to go with Edward because he is most likely in a bad mood and Alice is mad because of me not carrying her clothes. And Rose problay doesn't want to be around me because Alice is mad at me and whenever someones made at me she is too. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't come because they would think it childish of me. So that only leaves Jasper.

I jumped off the couch and ran into his and Alice's room. He was lying on his stomach just closing one of his Civil War books. How can you even have a CIVIL War? "Hey Jasper! Do you want to go back to the mall so I can get a new platypus?" I asked jumping one the bed.

"If you stop with the bouncing, maybe." He paused until I stopped. "Yeah I'll go but I'm not going in THAT store. I'm going to the bookstore.

"Yes!" I yelled running out of the room and jumping in my jeep waiting for Jasper to get his slow butt out here. I sat in the jeep for 2 minutes and honked the horn impatiently. He came out the door and glared at me while getting in the passenger side.

"Jeez. Cant I say bye to Alice?" He asked while I pulled out of the garage.

"It doesn'ttake that long." I mumbled. If he was going to be grumpy Ill let him walk to the store or home. Where ever he goes.

"It was only like a minute, Mr. Impatient." He said rolling his eyes.

"It was TWO minutes."

"Ohhh. What a big difference." He said rudely of which I ignored.

It was silent the rest of the way to the mall. I shut the jeep off and Jasper slid out, without saying a word, started walking to the doors. I ran, at human speed, to catch up with him. By now we were through the doors.

"Thanks for waiting." I said. He didn't say anything, all he did was turn the opposite way that I had to go. I stopped and stared at him then said, "Yeah nice talking to you too." He again didn't respond. Wow grumpy much? Then I turned around and headeding the direction I had to go.

When I stopped in front of Build -A- Bear workshop I looked up at the sign to prolong the moment. I didn't bother looking at the people that stared at me. I then walked in and went to were they had the platypuses on display there was oly one left and grabbed I it, but someone else also grabbed it too. I looked down to see who's body the arm was attached to, and there I saw the same kid I saw when I first showed up. "You again!" I yelled trying to yank the toy out of the kids grip but he was pretty strong. I would be able to take him down but I don't want to hurt him. And I defiantly don't want to get Carlisle mad again by going to jail. Again.

"Mommy!" The kid screamed.

"Shut up. Just let me have this and nothing bad will happen." I said trying to reason with him. I dont think he wants anything to happen to him. So maybe I threaten him he'll let go. "But if you don'tlet go bad things will happen." I threatened.

"No." He simply said. Little kids never make sense. Where did the no even come from? He still didn't let go. So I shoved him back a little. At least I thought a little, but he went flighting back and hit he wall. He fell to the ground and didn't move. I hope I didn't kill him. All well I still have the platypus. I looked up from the kid to see everyone either looking at me or the kid and there was some lady running after me.

"You- you-you- ugh." She couldn't even make coherent sentences.

"I called the police and the ambulance." Some old fart said waving his phone in the air. No der you used a phone. I thought you would use, I don't know, a banana to call 911. Wait! Police! This is what I was trying to avoid and instead it hit me. Great! Carlisles already in a _fantastic _mood. I bet this will put him a _better_ one.

I didn'tknow what to say. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Its a toy for gods sake." The kids mother said. Yeah now she can make sentences. I didn't bother answering because I would probably make things worst.

About 20 minutes of mothers complaining the police showed up and hand cuffed me, though I could escape easily. "You have the right to remain silent anything you do or say will be reported to the judge. The officer said.

I'm really sorry," I looked at his badge. "Chief Swan."

"Yeah son. Just behave yourself and maybe you'll get out if your parents come and bail you out." He said opening to the car door. I got in and waited for him to get in the drivers seat.

"What If I don'thave parents?" I asked faking my sadness.

He looked at me through his mirror."Then your legal guardian will come." I was having fun with this. To bad I cant read his mind.

"What I don'thave anyone and I live by myself?" I asked while he started driving now looking at the road so I didn'thave to fake anything.

"Then you can have a friend bail you out." He said stopping at a stop sign and looking both ways before pulling out. Who obeys those signs anymore? Then I thought that over. Oh right, all _humans. _Well most.

Then Jasper could bail me out. Oh crap Jasper. Hes still at the mall and I have the keys.

**Jasper's POV**

I was skimming through a Civil War book and spotted the number of casualties there was, in one of the battles, on are side and they had way to many. They 283 extra that weren't suppose to be there. I walked up to the counter and without thinking asked, "What is this?" Slamming the book down and pointing to the big, no HUGE, mistake.

"What sir?" He asked politely but I could feel the terror rolling off of him but I didn't care about that right now.

"This right here." i said jabbing my finger at the number. "There are to many-" i stopped because I felt someone grab my arm and squeezed. I looked down to see Alice warning me with her eyes.

She looked at the petrified worked and apologized. "I'm sorry. My husband tends to overreact to things that he THINKS are wrong. I'm so very sorry." I cant believe her. My angel was apologizing for something I did. I don't deserve some like her, but then again I don't want to end up like Edward. I shuddered at that thought. We walked out of the book without another glance in the store.

We didn't talk the whole way out of the store. I saw Emmett's jeep and just then remembered him. "What about dip shit?" I asked smiling at my new nickname for him. That also loosened Alice up a little, she giggled.

"He's in jail and wants us to bail him out. Well you but..." She trailed off. I guess shes not mad at me anymore.

"Do you think we should go get him?" I asked not really wanting to but having to because of Carlisles mood and all that.

"I think we should because of Carlisle." She said. Its like she can read my mind.

Since I don't have the keys to his car I guess will just leave it here. I hope it gets towed. That would be funny, but then we have to hear him whin about having to ride in Edwards Volvo or not being able to drive his baby. Even though he could go the the tow place and get it but we never told him that he could. That has to be a good 7 cars that are sitting in the juke yard as scrap metal.

We got in Alice's Porsche (A/N: I know. She doesn't get it til New Moon but lets just say she DOES have it.) and she took off. We blew through every stop light and sign. I don't think she eased off the gas until we hit Forks boarder line. We arrived at the jail in record time.

I got out and opened the door for Alice and took her hand. Just took make Emmett wait longer I pushed Alice against the side of the car and kissed her passionately, because I knew he knew were were here.

**Emmett's POV**

We arrived to the jail and he practically threw me in the cell. He locked the door and started working on some paperwork. I knew arguing wouldnt help so I decided to sit and sing to pass time.

_99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop you take one down you pass it around 98 bottles of pop..._

I was at 23 and I heard a low purr of an engine suddenly cut off and I knew it was Alice's precise Porsche. I sat there waiting for them to come in but 3 minutes passed. Then 5 minutes, 8 minutes. After 10 minutes they finally came in through the door holding hands smiling, knowing they irritated me.

"Hi Chief Swan." Alice said all cheery. "I'm so sorry you had to go through the trouble. How much is the bail?" Like she didn't know.

"It will be $275." He said while Alice took out her wallet. She handed him the money and he came over to me and let me out. "Now I don't want to have to deal with you again this week do you understand?" He asked blocking the entrance.

"Yeah. I hear you loud and clear." I said trying to make a joke of it. All he said was 'humph' and moved out of my way. I brushed pass a giggling Alice and Jasper and headed to the car. Just as I was about to get it Alice yelled at me.

"I don't think so! Your going back to the mall a getting you jeep." She said pushing me away, closing the door then getting in the drivers seat, while Jasper got in the passenger.

I ran to the mall and as I approached it I slowed to a human run. I saw my jeep and hoped in driving back home slowly because surly they have told Carlisle about my little ACCIDENT.

**Okay I think im ending here. Since this is most likely the last chapter please make my day and tell me that my hard work and dedacationwas worth something. Please review.  
****I have to give some credit to MKCullen117 because she gave me the idea about Emmett going to jail and Jasper. I just switch it around a little. So thanks a lot! **


End file.
